runefrontierfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Ruins
tr Defeating the boss in the Lava Ruins will yield a stone tablet that is needed to open the entrance to the Snow Ruins. This entrance is located next to the Rune Archives in the Church District. B1F Snow Ruins B1F Map Snow Ruins B1F Full Map Snow Ruins B1F Map black and white From the entrance, head north and then west to an area blocked by stalagmites and a hornet queen. Kill the hornet queen and break the stalagmites with a normal hammer swing. Head west to a room that has 2 more openings blocked by stalagmites; heading south will unlock the shortcut stairs. Head west and then north until you reach a room with another "refrigerator" head east into an adjoined room containing scorpions and the wires that keep it the "refrigerator" going, cut them. Head back into the other room and then north through the door (it was previously iced over) to the stairs leading to B2F. B2F Snow Ruins B2F Map Snow Ruins Level 2 black and white You start next to the stairs located on the northern wall leading back to B1F. Head south past the monster gates and destroy the wires on the left; then head west through the door into a forked hallway. Head south through a room with farmable land to another room that contains mining rocks, a monster gate and an opening blocked off by stalagmites which can be broken with a regular hammer swing. Head west and then south into the next room, cut the wires and then continue south to the stairs leading to B3F. A-C on the map lead to the shortcut stairs. B3F Snow Ruins B3F Map Snow Ruins Level 3 map black and white On the map you start at the stairs leading back to B2F. 1-11 on the map outlines the way to the storyline boss room. A-J outlines the way to B4F from the graveyard entrance. 1. From the stairs, head north, break the stalagmites blocking the opening and continue north past the first ramp to a second and some wires behind it. Cut the wires and then head up the second ramp; head south to another set of wires which will need to be cut to remove the ice from the door. Head east into a room with a cannon and the locked door to the shortcut, continue east out of this room to end up in a forked hallway. Taking the northern path will lead to an area with another cannon and the boss room which is blocked off by a huge ice block with a minotaur king frozen inside. Heading east from here leads to a dead end for the time being; unless you have a monster, then you can continue past this area. 2. From the graveyard entrance, cut the wires inside that room and head west toward the boss room. (if this is your first time through it will trigger a scene) Heading further west leads to a bedroom which contains a jar that can be exploited for Energy Drink S, insect jaw, and gold. Heading south will take you to the room with the ice block, break it with the hammer to proceed (it also destroys the monster inside). Head south past the cannon toward the hallway and then head east up the ramp that was previously a dead end, head over this ramp into another room and north to the stairs to B4F. B4F Snow Ruins B4F Map Snow Ruins B4F line map B4F has two ways to travel to the B5F stairs. Players have a choice of taking the shortcut route (which is really the long way) or going straight to B5F. You first start out at the stairs leading back to B3F (1, A). 1. Straight to B5F. From (1) on the map head west and then north to an area with mining rocks and a monster gate that spawns 2 minotaur king(2); to the north of this gate is some rocks that require the golden hammer to smash. Head north to an area with a ramp that leads north and then bends to the west; take the ramp to (4). 2. From (A) on the map head south down the ramp into a room with two openings(B); take the southern opening to end up at ©. Head west up the ramp; wait one second for the cannon to fire and then head west past the cannon to (D) and either 1) cut the wires, which destroy the cannon and thaws the mini dragon below, or 2) leave the wires and destroy the monster gate in (E) below as well as the ice block with the dragon in it. Either way you choose you should head east and slightly south of where the cannon used to be to (D) and down the western ramp to (E). Head west out of this area to a hallway (and hopefully you didn't get creamed by the monsters on the way if you chose to do option 1). Head to the west in this hallway to unlock the door to the shortcut stairs and then either 1) head back the way you came and follow the instructions listed above or 2) head north through a series of cannons and yet more monsters via the unmarked screenshots on the map. B5F Snow Ruins B5F Map Snow Ruins B5F line map From the stairs (1), head to the ramp and run north to (2). Head west and then south down the ramp to a second ramp (3,4); continue south and then east to an area blocked off by icy stalagmites(5,6), break these with the hammer and run south out of this area to (7) a ramp that has a cannon(8) at the top; run past the cannon to (9, 10). Head north to a hallway blocked by a boulder (11), break the stalagmites with the hammer to release the boulder and run out of its path to avoid taking damage; then head back through that hallway. The next room (12)contains a monster gate, jars, and plots of farmable land. Head west and then south in this room to unlock the door to the shortcut stairs. Head back to (12) on the map and head west past the mining rocks located against the western wall and then south to the stairs that lead to B6F. B6F Snow Ruins B6F Map Snow Ruins B6F line map It doesn't really matter which path is taken on this floor as they both will lead to the stairs to B7F. Regardless, players will encounter the same monsters. 1-7 on the map outlines a path that most would not even dare to take as it directly crosses in front of the second cannon that is visible from the stairway. and the chance of becoming trapped by monsters is slightly higher. If the northern path is taken, the player at least has a better chance to destroy a set of wires to the cannon guarding the ramp that leads to the stairs. Also, it is not possible to clear the rubble blocking the shortcut to B6F. B7F Snow Ruins B7F Map Snow Ruins B7F line map Boss Strategy Snow Ruins Iris Noire (B3F) - has very powerful area-of-effect spells - can teleport herself - is a small target If you plan to attack her then this battle will end very quickly. The only way to win is to attack the 4 generators on the field. Each generator is a fourth of the boss health bar. The best way to handle this fight is simple. Run clockwise around the room, pausing to make only one attack at each generator you pass. Keep far enough away from the wall that you don't wind up in a corner next to a Generator. If you get trapped you will get hit by Iris's Magic. If you keep moving then you should be able to dodge most of her spells, leaving the Dark Rune as your main concern .Here is a list of her spells: # Dark Rune - In the middle of the stage flies a giant dark rune. During your battle it will shoot small dark runes across the stage. The runes can be destroyed if you attack them, but don't bet on it. # Blizzard - If you get too close to her she will fire a storm of icicles at you. # Bats - A multitude of bats are sent in the main character's direction. # Firewave - Area attack unleashed in the exact area where the main character is/was located. Put a bit of distance between yourself and your last location as quickly as possible or you will take massive damage. This is her most used spell if you move along the outer wall. # Light Spheres - Iris will create a lot of light balls and shoot them across the stage. Watch the spell and dodge this like the other spells. RUN Note: Iris Noire won't fight the main character if Iris Blanche on Whale Island is befriended to 4LP and you have gotten her 'Oh no! Blood!' event. Snake (B7F) Start at end of hallway. Must hide behind slabs while snake breathes frost. Attacks upon exiting cover, and sometimes attacks twice in a row even if you're behind slab. Strategy1: Stand behind the nearest slab, nuke it with fire rod until it dies. Bring lots and lots of food, have a lot of free time. Strategy 2: The fishing pole does more damage to this creature than most high-level weapons. It appears to bypass defense. Kill it with the fishing pole. Other facts: Takes minimal damage while in a hole. Also hard to reach at all while in hole without getting hit in turn. A rumbling noise will sound when he changes holes. When changing holes, it's vulnerable to damage, and the tail is especially vulnerable to damage. Patterns of attack: 1. Breathes ice in 540 degrees. 2. Breathes ice in direction it's facing. 3. Jabs head. 4. Swings head in mid-range arc, then close-range arc. 5. While crawling between holes, icicles fall from the ceiling. Back to Main Back to Dungeons Category:Article stubs Category:Guides Category:Dungeons